


Perfectly

by Killer_Moth



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Moth/pseuds/Killer_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Raven attempt to find the perfect term of endearment for each other. Hilarity and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly

Disclaimer: All rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Author’s Note: The prodigal son has now returned to the Robin/Raven fandom after five years, and he hopes to entertain his dear readers, once again. While I don’t normally write pure cocaine fluff, “Perfectly” will serve as a needed contrast to several darker stories I’m currently devising/publishing. Should the reader suffer from said cocaine fluff, I offer my apologies. Lastly, as per my extensive hiatus from fanfiction, bear any potential flaws until I can get my form back.

Dedication: To my co-Admins on the Forbidden Love forums, your love and support means more than mere words can say.

Special thanks to Livejournal’s bradygirl_12 for assisting on a DC Comic Canon issue I had.

\------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Raven were occupying the latter’s room, seated on her bed. He was holding a notepad and a ballpoint pen, while she was in a lotus position.

He tapped his pen against the pad. “Okay, how about ‘Baby?’”

“Too clichéd. Next?”

He swallowed anxiously. “I was considering ‘Pookie,’ except you’d physically eject me from the Tower.”

Raven pursed her lips. “And you’d be right. Try again, Boy Blunder.”

“What about ‘Truffles?’”

“Yes, Robin, let’s name ourselves after a fungus. While we’re at it, is there a cute term for mold?”

He sprawled onto the mattress, his writing tools beside him. “I’m running out of ideas, Raven. I never thought coming up with endearments would be so difficult, but I’ll keep trying. I just want to do right by you.”

“I know you do. The day is still young, so we’ll keep trying.” She shifted herself toward Robin, reclining alongside him.

He caressed the charka on her forehead with his thumb. “There has to be a perfect one for you. What about ‘Sweetheart?’” 

She furrowed her brow. “Not bad, even though, it lacks oomph. I wonder if other superhero couples develop these problems. Wonder Woman probably never does with her boyfriend. Power Girl would not, unless she beat the guy to the punch and actually named her ridiculously sized—”

His masked eyes widened. “Wait a minute. Wonder Woman, boyfriend..., and what does he call her? Come on, come on!”

Raven pulled backward. “Robin?”

He sat himself upright. “Now, I remember. I’m aware of the irony, yet it’s ideal for you. How do you feel about ‘Angel?’”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’re right about the irony, to say the least. I’ve been called many things, except that. Honestly, I don’t think ‘Angel’ applies to me, because you know why: my demon heritage. Do I deserve such a word?”

Robin grasped her hands and clasped them together. “Raven, you _are_ an angel, as far as I’m concerned. All the good you’ve done, it fits you so completely. It’s Steve Trevor’s main endearment for Wonder Woman, and if it can work for them, it can work for us, too.”

“You truly believe I am worthy of the term. I sense that you really do.” She shut her eyelids, tears forming slowly by the edges. 

“Of course, I do. Why wouldn’t I? You’re my guardian angel whenever we fight evil, always saving my life. The more I think of ‘Angel,’ the more I should have said it to you, a long time ago.”

“I hope I can live up to your expression,” she stated breathlessly.

He hugged her tightly. “Oh, why didn’t it pop up in my mind, sooner? I can’t imagine if we had to go with ‘Pookie,’ for the rest of our lives.”

“Because, sometimes, your brain takes a while to pick up the hint, and it’s a hell of a sight to see when it does.”

“Oh, Angel.” He stroked her short violet hair, and then separated himself from her.

“Maybe Wonder Woman won’t mind if we steal her shtick. So, what does she call Steve Trevor?” Raven fondled his tunic’s ‘R’ symbol.

“She seems to use ‘Love,’ the most.”

“Then, I’m doing the same, Love.”

“What’s an angel without love?” Robin cupped her chin.

“And this one needs hers.” She kissed him ardently.

“My Angel, my heaven.”

“My Love, my salvation.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Reviews of any sort are always welcome.


End file.
